


Zayn Malik one shots

by millijayne13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Morning, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of one shots including Zayn Malik</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The light streams in through the window, telling you that morning has arrived and it is time for you to get up and get on with your day of watching Supernatural and crying over Destiel. When you fully leave the stupor that sleep had left you in, you turn to your right to see the lump of another body and the flat, black hair sticking out just above the covers.  
Laughing to yourself you shift closer to the lump, only for them to sense a disturbance and shift up revealing their face to the world. Zayn, your boyfriend sleeps peacefully, with light snores leaving his mouth every now and then.  
Your eyes wander over his features, his long eyelashes creating shadows along his cheekbones, thanks to the sunlight from the window. Puffs of air leaves his mouth, which is slightly open and still quite red and swollen from the previous night’s activities. Your eyes travel up from his lips, to his nose and then pass his closed eyes up to his hair, which is extremely messy and falling across his forehead.  
Deciding that you’ve spent enough time silently staring at your boyfriend, you attempt to get up from bed only to fall back into bed when Zayn’s arms wrap around your waist and pull you back.  
“Five more minutes, you’re warm.” He mutters half conscious  
“Zayn... we need to get up”  
“Five more minutes, please” he says, opening his eyes, his chocolate brown looking into your clear blue  
“Fine, ok” you say, accepting defeat.  
He moves back to the corner of the bed and opens his arms which you gladly go into. The warmth of him immediately makes you sleepy, so you look up at him one more time memorising his face before you close your eyes and dream.


	2. aftermath of a fight

You lay in bed alone, trying to sleep but you knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Not without Zayn there.  
Your mind kept flickering back to earlier events where you both got so mad you said he had to sleep on the couch and you had refused to talk to him no matter how much he tried to get you to break and talk you just refused and left to go to your shared room.  
As you were reminiscing of the earlier events, the bedroom door opened and you quickly pretended to be asleep as Zayn tiptoed to the bed and got in next to you. He wrapped his arms around you and whispered in your ear   
“I’m sorry. I hate fighting with you, I hate the fact that you refuse to talk to me no matter the amount of puppy dog faces or the amount of questions I tried to get you to answer, and you didn’t talk. You didn’t break once. I miss you. You know I wasn’t even on the couch, no, I was sitting outside waiting because I know you have trouble sleeping alone. So I know right now that you aren’t sleeping and that you’re just pretending to sleeping because you are being your usual but adorable self” he pauses laughing quietly. “So please, love, turn around and look at me and talk to me. I miss you. Please.” He pleaded  
You couldn’t resist anymore, you turned in his arms, looking at him. “I missed you too.” You say “I love you.” You finish.  
He presses a chaste kiss on your lips and whispers an “I love you too.”  
And then you finally fall asleep.


	3. jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be in parts I think...

Waking up, you look to the left side of your bed where you boyfriend should be sleeping peacefully next to you but he isn’t there. Again.  
Instead you wake up to a note, quickly written, not much care given to what has been written either.

“Y/N,  
I’ve gone out, be back later, love you lots   
Zayn xx”

This angers you but you don’t exactly give it much thought as he was probably going to meet up with the rest of the lads and work on a couple songs or something like that.   
So you go in the shower, get ready for the day ahead, have breakfast and do some of the coursework that was piling up from your English literature course but you eventually got bored of reading about a streetcar named desire so you decided to go on your favourite website; Twitter   
Logging in, you notice your mentions are flooding with tweets all about Zayn, so you being your curious self decided to look at what these tweets say 

@MaariahLakha OMG! @(yourtwittername) have you seen Zayn with this girl!!  
@lilypops_x @(yourtwittername) pic.twitter.com/ASRnjh32FF  
@Larrylover6969 HAVE YOU SEEN THIS OH MY OTP!! @(youtwittername)

Clicking on the second tweet, you finally see what everyone was blowing up about. In this picture there was Zayn hugging a girl, however this girl was not any ordinary girl, this girl was his ex-girlfriend… well ex-fiancée more like. Your boyfriend was hugging Perrie Edwards. One of the most talented and probably the prettiest girl in the entire world.   
You look away from the picture just as the front door opens and closes signalling that Zayn is home. Not a good time for him to arrive, you think. Anger was coursing through your body making every part of you feel red hot. 

“Hi babe” Zayn says, while you remain quiet   
“What’s wrong?” he asks warily knowing that something must be wrong if you don’t answer him straight away.   
Instead of answering, you just show him the photo, trying to control the anger and trying to ebb the amount of swear words you want to shout him.  
“You do know that this isn’t what this looks like, yeah?”  
“Do I Zayn? Because that does not look like a friend hug, that looks like the exact same way you hug me.” You say through gritted teeth   
“OF COURSE IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! WE RAN INTO EACH OTHER IN THE STREET, I’M NOT GOING TO IGNORE HER! I’M NOT THAT MEAN!” he screams.  
“THAT IS A REALLY LAME EXCUSE ZAYN!!”  
“Do you not trust me Y/N?”  
You stay silent, trying to figure out your answer  
“Well Y/N if you can’t trust me, especially after 2 years, then maybe we should end things after all the base of a relationship is trust, without that what have we got?”


	4. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even I know what this is

You walk into the grand hall, hardly recognisable, your dark blue dress flows out behind you as if it was a trail of water, the diamond on your necklace swinging side to side as you walk, the silver gems on your mask casting off light as you walk past the guests. As you walk you look around the hall, taking in the ornate decorations, the gold canopies hanging from the ceiling, the white lights hung around the walls and paintings. You continue to walk further into the crowd of masked people until you make it to the edge of the crowd and you are looking onto the mass of couples dancing. Flashes of blue, red and green pass as the women are spun elegantly by the lead men.   
Watching the dancers go through the steps of the foxtrot you become transfixed on seeing how they move, how they bend and move their bodies to the rhythm of the classical music that was just a bit too old for your taste. The dancers carry on, losing themselves in the music. The women letting the men guide them blind around the floor. 

You became so transfixed you didn’t notice that the music and the dancers had stopped and everyone had begun applauding, joining in last minute you look up from the dance floor and you begin to walk around again, weaving in and out the masses of people, trying to look like you belong when in actual fact you don’t. You don’t even socialise with these types of people. You had got this invitation of a high class friend who had fallen ill last minute and she had begged you to go in her place.   
Walking towards the bar, you bumped into someone, looking up to be able to apologise you get caught off guard by his eyes. A brown that wouldn’t be described as chocolate or mocha, it would be described as more of a soft golden brown that stood out among his plain black mask. Before you could apologise though the man with captivating eyes had walked off to join some others in masks a suits. Turning your back from the man in the mask you walk to the bar and order a coke, staying sober tonight as you promised your friend. You sipped slowly at the drink trying to forget those eyes but you had a feeling that the image would be burned into your mind forever. 

Someone joins you at the bar ordering a beer, you turn to the right to get a look at the man next to you. He’s dressed in a plain black suit with a black shirt underneath, trailing your eyes up his body up to his mask covered face, a plain black mask, just like the man with the light brown eyes. Looking behind to where you saw the man last, you see that he is no longer with his group. You turn back to the man beside you with a flicker of hope in your chest; you hope that this is the man with the amazing eyes but when you look up to maybe get a chance to see the man’s eyes, you see that he isn’t looking at you, he’s looking straight ahead but you can see by the way that his cheek is slightly raised that the man is smirking. This makes you frown and turn forward to stare straight ahead at the collections of wine, spirits and whiskeys they have behind the bar. That’s when you feel a pair of eyes on you; goose bumps begin to rise on your arms as you feel the man’s eyes trail over as if he was a jeweller appraising a diamond. This didn’t make you feel entirely comfortable.

A few minutes of feeling awkward and uncomfortable by the man’s watch you turn to him and raise your eyebrow in a silent question of ‘how may I help you?’ 

The man finally opens his mouth after a few minutes and says “Zayn Malik and you are?” 

“Y/N”

The man – Zayn – takes your hand and brings it to his mouth placing a kiss on the top before uttering “Beautiful name, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to dance with me” 

“Of course” you confirm. 

Zayn grabs your hand and pulls you to the dance floor where many couples are dancing close together with barely any space between them. Zayn pulls you to the centre of the floor and places his hand on the small of your back while your free hand is placed on his shoulder. You begin to move in a slow circle, not really paying attention to the music but paying more attention to the person you’re dancing with. 

You become immersed in each other; the music that was once loud is now a distant hum in the background and very couple you saw was now blurred. You could only see him and you treasured this moment because you knew that once this song was over you would both go your separate ways and you probably wouldn’t run into each other again and if you did you wouldn’t know. 

And alas all good things come to an end, the song finishes and you pull away from each other and Zayn bows and kisses your hand before you turn to walk away into the crowd and go home to cry into a pillow about this perfect moment. But before you can turn away from him, he pulls you back and kisses you quick on the mouth and whispers   
“I hope we see each other again soon” Zayn the turns and walks into the crowd, and after a while you manage to regain full control of your body, you also walk away. You walk to the taxi that was waiting for you outside and you go home. You go home and you everything is a daze, you wake the next day thinking it was all a dream until you see the dress on the floor and you realize that it wasn’t a dream and it did happen.


End file.
